


Everything's A Gamble.

by Hell_Serpent



Series: Just Another Day in Hell. [6]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Crossdressing, Cute Kids, Don't worry the rape/non-con, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Forced Crossdressing, Gambling, Gen, Info Broker Nagisa, Insane Asano, Insane Nagisa, Mentioned Shiota Hiromi, Nagisa being Nagisa, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Running, She's dead already, Underage Gambling, Vandalism, it's just groping, just thought I should tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: A memory from the past resurfaces when Nagisa takes a glimpse at the date."Ah, it's time for the reunion."A.K.A.How a dysfunctional family has a reunion.





	Everything's A Gamble.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a crossover with Dysfunctional Family! Nagisa and Underground! Nagisa
> 
> Okay, so here's my take on Nagisa crossdressing okay. Nagisa isn't really upset that much with crossdressing, if he was then he would have denied it in the anime, the only thing he doesn't like is people assuming he's a girl if he wears a skirt.
> 
> Clothes are clothes. Would you think a girl was a boy if she was wearing pants? No. So you shouldn't think a boy is a girl if he wore a skirt.
> 
> I like to think that's Nagi's thought process, he's okay with crossdressing as long as he's still referred to as a boy because he identifies his self as a boy.
> 
> Karma, most likely knows about this, that's why he usually teases Nagi on 'cutting it off'. He acknowledges him as a boy with feminine features and with Karma being Karma, he teases his friend about cutting it off to make him officially a girl.

Gakushuu grumbled as he sat up, woken up by the usual screaming and singing in the early morning, grabbing a nearby shirt and put it on, ignoring the other one in the bed as he rubbed his face. 

 

"What day is it?" Nagisa mumbled, stretching as he snuggled into the blonde's back, the teen glancing at the calendar.

 

"July 15." The bluenette froze making Gakushuu raise a brow, his birthday was around July right? But he knew it wasn't today.

 

"Something wrong?" He dared to ask the insane instigator, gaining a breathy chuckle.

 

"Today's the reunion." Nagisa mumbled, kissing the back of his neck before getting up, making sure to glance at the calendar one more time.

 

"You're going?" The strawberry blonde tilted his head as he gave the bluenette a smaller shirt to which he took.

 

"Don't know, want to see them?" He questioned back which made Gakushuu realize he wasn't too keen on going.

 

"Well, how about you tell me a story of one of your reunions while we head out and get breakfast? I'll decide once we're done eating." He stretched, feeling his stomach grumble as his partner in crime hummed in agreement.

 

"Why don't I tell you about the Casino incident then?"

* * *

 

 "All right you little shits, out of the car!" A fairly tall, dark haired man grumbled out, fixing his dress and adjusted his bra as he ignored the ruckus at the back.

 

A young bluenette, born and raised in the Underground, was excited. This would be the first reunion he'd remember, his 5 year old cousin, Azora was feeling the same.

 

"Why do we have to wear different clothes again?" Nagisa asked his aunt who was at the front seat, tugging slightly on his skirt and pulled his hair out of the way.

 

"Identity, my sweet nephew, it's not what your mother does, trust me honey. Were doing this so that we don't get caught." To the five year old, it made sense, the surface arrests you for petty things so hiding your identity is needed.

 

"Everyone know their names?" Once the man heard everyone shout in affirmative, he pulled out the wigs and got two for him and his wife and shoved it down the back.

 

Azora and Nagi got two blonde wigs to fit their 'twin' gig. One of their cousins, were going to act as their guardian while their other aunt and uncle would be some other rich family that'll just be watching from afar.

 

"Mom, we're heading out." Nagi's uncle or Azora's dad, said to the now awake elder woman. She kissed the only two kids in the van on their cheeks and gave them a card.

 

"This sweetheart has helped me for a long time, I have a feeling you'll help it grow back, now go! If you want my famous sushi, you're gonna have to earn it!"

 

"Yes Grandma!" The two said as they headed off after being given the necessary information, running into the shady casino.

 

"Mom, did you just give them your black card?  **Two _kids?_** " Uncle Sap questioned in bewilderment, his british accent slightly showing as he spoke in English.

 

" **Oh hush Sap.** I know what I'm doing, do you not remember who raised little Nagi in the underground?" His mother chuckled as she adjusted the wig she picked out of the box.

 

"Oh my goodness, he's been acting so naturally I forgot he was born in that place." Aunt Zuli gasped out, surprised the boy seemed fine, the Underground changed a lot of their family.

 

"He's a sneaky little fox I'll tell you that, he'll be fine." 

* * *

 "JACKPOT!"

 

"Alright!" The 'twins' grinned, giving each other high five as they won another round. The other adults were looking at them in confusion, how the hell were they winning? Scratch that, this is a casino not an arcade how are they here?!

 

"You think this is enough?" The 'male blonde' asked to 'his female twin', gaining a hum and a nod, "Yeah pretty sure. Let's head out, this is boring now."

 

The two were about to leave when saw a snobby rich man groping a woman, the 'twins' looked at each other before smirking.

 

Nagi got behind the chubby man and broke off the leg of a chair before swinging it up and hitting the man where the sun doesn't shine.

 

The woman quickly pulled away from the pathetic sobbing man, looking at the two kids gratefully, giggling when the 'boy' kissed her hand from politeness.

 

"HEY!" Nagi stopped whacking the man on the head, glancing up to see the guard and grabbed Azora, bolting out.

 

His cousin and Azora's parents saw them, all of them quickly grabbing a handful of bottles from the bar and booking it with them.

 

"START THE VAN!" Nagi shouted, laughing and grinning as the door slid open, all of them jumping in and drove off, door still open.

 

Azora's father slid it shut, the five of them panting slightly.

 

"So. Who's up for the next casino?"

* * *

 

"We spent the day running from the cops and bankrupting all the shady casinos."

 

"What's today's event."

 

"Family Games."

 

"That sounds nice."

 

"May grandma's sushi be ever in your favor."

 

"Yeah, we're not going to die today."

 

"bUT SHUU-"

 

"YOUR GRANDMA'S GOING TO VISIT ANYWAY."

 

"Oh yeah, good point." 


End file.
